Welcome To Shawshank
by aprilthirteen13
Summary: Allysia Walsh is a teacher who finds herself thrown into Shawshank for a murder she insists she didn't do, then again, that's what they all say... Rated M for violence, possible explicit scenes, and language
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

_ "Defendant Allysia Walsh?"_

_ A woman with long wavy blonde hair and brown doe eyes stood up from her seat, a stoney expression on her face. "Yes, your honor?"_

_ "You are charged with murder in the first degree and will serve a life sentence at Shawshank Prison."_

_ Her eyes went wide as she heard her sentence. "You can't send me there! It's an all male prison, I'm a woman!"_

_ "I have to agree with the defendant, your honor." The prosecutor stated, rising from his seat. "This decision is not a wise one, I insist that you rethink your choice."_

_ "The jury has debated for quite some time on the topic. Cook Country Jail is full. The Warden will be made aware of the situation, but I'm afraid Ms. Walsh will be spending her sentence at Shawshank"_

_ BANG_

Her head snapped up and her eyes flew open as the prison bus bounced along the road, the memory still fresh in her mind. She frowned and pulled her cardigan tighter around herself. Bullshit she was guilty, her lawyer couldn't properly see a murder even if it hit him in the face. She was a teacher, for christ sake. Yes, she had a temper, but she would NEVER kill anyone.

The sound of a loud siren made her look out the window as they approached the prison, most of the inmates were outside waiting for the newcomers. God be with her when they realize one of the newbies is a woman.

The bus came to a halt and she stood, her legs stiff from being seated for so long.

"And so it begins." She muttered under her breath as she stepped into the isle. The man in front of her smiled slightly.

"And so it does, my lady."

"Do you speak English, put-sack?" A guard shouted as soon as the bus door opened. The man in front nodded. "You follow this officer."

As soon as she stepped out of the bus, the cheer from the crowd intensified by tenfold.

"Here there little lady!"

"Hey check it out, the state has sent us a broad!"

"You're mine, honey!"

Cat calls, wolf whistles, and comments assaulted her ears from every direction. She hated it already, but remained emotionless, although the man in front of her must have picked up her vibe of anger.

"Just ignore it, Miss. They can't do anything."

She scoffed. "Yeah, how would you know?"

The man's lips twitched upwards for a second. "From what I can see, you're the only woman in here. You're bound to be under some kind of protection."

"Yeah, you'd assume so."

The walk felt like ages into the main building, even though it looked nothing more than a 2 minute walk. They stood on a painted yellow line on the floor facing a man in a suit and the guard from the bus earlier. The suit stepped forward

"This is Mr. Hadley, the Captain of the Guard, I'm Mr. Norton the Warden. You are convicted felons. That's why they've sent you to me."

'_Really, never would have guessed.'_

"Rule number one: No blasphemy. I'll not have the Lord's name taken in vain in my prison. The other rules... you'll figure out as you go along. Any questions?"

"When do we eat?" a voice asked from the prison line. Allysia wanted to look, but remembered that her eyes we supposed to be front. The Captain walked up to the man and stood toe to toe with the prisoner, the rest watching from the corner of their eyes. He pulled his baton from his belt.

'_oh no...'_

"You eat when we say you eat! You shit when we say you shit! And you piss when we say you piss! You got that you maggot dick motherfucker?!"

The man let out a cough as the baton landed a blow to his stomach and he all but collapsed to the ground. The Captain looked at him with distaste.

"On your feet."

"I believe in two things: Discipline and the Bible. Here you'll receive both. Put your trust in the Lord, your ass belongs to me." The Warden said, finishing with a small smile. "Welcome to Shawshank"

Allysia had to bite down on her tongue from making any comments. Yes, she was a teacher, but she did have quite the tongue on her.

"Unhook 'em!" The Captain ordered, and the other guards unlocked the chains that held them in that single file line.

"Ms. Walsh." He said, walking up to her.

"Yes?"

"Come this way." He then turned on his heel and walked towards a door that was on the other side from where the men were entering. Allysia quickly followed.

She was lead down a maze of hallways before coming to an office door. The Captain knocked twice before opening the door. The Warden was sitting at a desk writing on a piece of paper that she could care less about.

"Ah, Ms. Walsh." He said without looking up. "Do have a seat."

She walked over to the seat opposite his desk and sat down slowly.

"Why have I been called to your office, sir?" She asked quietly, folding her hands in her lap.

The Warden stood up and picked up a paper bag that was on his desk. He walked around and handed it to her.

"Since you are the first and only female at Shawshank prison, I will make it my and the guards duty to protect you from the other inmates should something come up. You are able to use the Staff private bathrooms for showering and laundry and you are allowed to keep the clothes you have now, since we have no woman's clothes supplied here. Although, we do ask you to empty your pockets and hand over anything that might be of interest."

Her eyes snapped up at this. "But sir, I hope you're not going out of your way just because I'm here."

The Warden smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Ms. Walsh, I will not have the men in this prison take advantage of you while you are here. Lust is a terrible Sin."

She nodded and stood, holding the bag in both arms. "Thank you, Sir."

He nodded once and handed her a bible and a small prison shirt. "Cell 244. Welcome to Shawshank."

* * *

As she walked to her cell, a few more cat calls were thrown her way. A few meaning too many to count. She gritted her teeth in annoyance as she ascended the stairs. It wasn't even the end of the first day and this place was wearing her nerves thin.

'_Just ignore it, Miss. They can't do anything.'_ The mans words echoed in her head as she headed down the walkway. As she reached 244, she realized her cell was right next to the man she had spoken to earlier.

As she entered her cell, she looked around at what she would call her room for the next few years. It wasn't much; a singe bed with a small night side table, a toilet, a sink with a small mirror above it, and a small single light which illuminated the small space perfectly. Again, it wasn't much, but she couldn't complain. It was enough space for her. Setting her things down on the night stand, she slipped off her cardigan and put the prison shirt over her black tank top. The shirt was a surprisingly good fit for a small mens, save for the widened shoulders and sleeve length. She took the shirt off and placed in on her nightstand.

She was given an old pair of shorts, a toothbrush and a small tube of toothpaste by the Warden, which she was thankful for. Taking her jeans off and putting the shorts on in their place, she got ready for bed. Her first night in Shawshank. She cleaned her teeth and pulled her bra out from under her shirt, earning a few whistles from the cells opposite her which made her roll her eyes, but she ignored them and pulled her hair out of it's braid, sliding the elastic on her wrist. She lied down on her bed and stared at the blank ceiling above her, letting her thoughts run wild.

"Lights out!" a guard shouted from the main level, the sound of each light shutting off followed the command, and soon she was enveloped in darkness. She closed her eyes ready to go to sleep when the sound of the other inmates made her open them back up.

"Fish fish fish fish fish..."

"Here fishy fishy..."

"You're gonna cry little fish."

"Oh for god's sake." She groaned, standing up and walked over to her cell doors to see what was going on. She thought about telling them to shut up, but she doubted they would even listen to her.

The taunting went on for a few minutes before they got what they were looking for. An overweight man on the main floor was sobbing and yelling out how he wasn't supposed to be there.

"And it's Fat Ass by a nose!" She heard an inmate yell.

"Fresh Fish! Fresh Fish! Fresh Fish!" The chant grew louder and was joined in by clapping an stomping but it was suddenly interrupted when the lights were switched on without warning, making Allysia flinch from the brightness.

"What the christ is happening, horse shit." The Captain demanded, storming through the doors

"He took the Lords name in vain, I'm telling the Warden."

"You'll be telling him with my baton up your ass." He hissed as he approached the cell of the crying man.

"You've gotta let me out of here!" The man cried.

"What is your mouth going on about you fat barrel of monkey spunk?" The Captain spat in annoyance.

"Please... I ain't supposed to be here. Not me!"

"I ain't gonna count to three, I'm not even going to count to one, you will shut the _fuck_ up or I'll sing you a lullaby!"

Allysia's eyes widened as she heard this. Even though she was a 'new fish', as the others put it, she knew that wasn't good.

"Come on... stop crying... stop crying, please stop" She whispered to herself as she watched the confrontation.

"Please... please, there's been a mistake. You don't understand, I'm not supposed to be here!"

"Open that cell!" The Captain demanded, taking of his hat and handing it to another guard. The doors opened and he grabbed the man as soon as the space was big enough for him to fit through and hauled him out of his cell. Taking his baton out, he delivered a hard hit to the mans stomach, the WACK echoing off the prison walls followed by the mans groan as he hit the floor.

"Sonofabitch" she heard the Captain mutter as he delivered blow after blow. She thought he was only going to smack him around once or twice, but now it was getting out of hand.

"Captain!" She shouted over everyone else. "Stop, he's had enough!"

"Honey," a man on her right said, making her look over in his direction. He was a black man, looked like he was around his late 40's. "Don't interfere with what the Captain does."

His solemn expression seemed to speak from experience, which made Allysia that more scared for the other man.

"I'd rather have him hit me than a man who is just scared out of his mind being here." She replied, prepared to shake her cell doors and yell the Captain's name, but by then the whimpering and sounds of violence stopped.

"If I hear so much as a mouse fart in here the rest of the night, I swear by God and sunny Jesus you will all visit the infirmary. Every last motherfucker in here." The Captain threatened as he put his hat back on. "That also means you, bitch." He said, looking up at her. She gritted her teeth, but let it go.

"Call the trusties and take that tub of shit down to the infirmary." He demanded, walking away. The other guards just stared at the man, now lying unconscious on the cement floor, and walked away. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Jesus Christ..." she whispered, letting her hands slip from the bars. Shaking her head, she walked back over to her bed and laid down, shutting her eyes tight as if it would will what she just saw away.

**A/N: Hey there! Before I get going, this is one of my first fanfictions, so _please_ be kind. Criticism is alright, but there's a difference between that and being rude. Tell me what you think, and enjoy! (I'm still wondering where this will go, so if something doesn't make sense, do let me know)**

**Hugs to all!**

**~April**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Light streamed into her cell around 5:00am in the bloody morning, hitting her directly in the eyes. Groaning, she rolled over onto her stomach and burried her face into her pillow. As much as she would love to stay asleep in her less than comfortable bed, she knew she wouldn't have the luxury of sleeping in. Swinging her legs over the side, she stood up, wobbling a little and walked over to her sink, hoping she didn't look as bad as she felt.

Her wish was not granted.

Her hair was disheveled from tossing and turning during the night and bags were appearing under her eyes from waking up so many times.

"Lovely..." she muttered under her breath as she threw on her bra, prison shirt, and jeans. She had just finished cleaning her teeth when a loud buzzer sounded through the cell block, and her door opened. Quickly wiping her mouth with the small towel in her cell, she stepped out as calm as she could, the guards clearing all the cells

"22 north clear!"

"22 south clear!"

"24 south clear!"

"Roll out!"

* * *

Walking into the cafeteria, Allysia was hit with a wall of sweat, heat, and something else she couldn't figure out, but it was coming from the food. She grabbed a tray, and moved her way down the line, each of the 'workers' slapping some form of food on her tray. Holding back a grimace, she made her way over to the tables. It was, at this point, where she wished she could just go sit in a corner and eat instead of... this.

'_Get a grip, Allysia._' She hissed to herself quietly. Standing up a little straighter, she walked over to a table where there was a space beside an elderly man.

Her bravery diminished.

"Excuse me?"

The old man turned and looked up at her. "Is it alright if I sit here, or is this seat taken?"

He smiled, making the lines near his eyes crinkle "No no, please by all means."

A relieved smile graced her lips as she sat down, letting out a sigh. "Thank you."

"My pleasure, Miss. It's not often a beautiful young lady like yourself gives an old man like me company." He joked.

Her smile widened "Allysia Walsh." She introduced, holding out her hand.

"Brooks." He replied, shaking her hand in a firm grip.

The men around them watched the interaction intently, like she was a new attraction at the zoo, which... in a sense she was. She tried not to think about it.

Noticing that none of the other men were about to say anything, she started pushing the foo- mush around on her try with her spoon. An old habit when she was nervous.

"Are... are you going to eat that?" She heard Brooks ask, turning her head in his direction.

The man who's words echoed through her mind over night sat at the table beside them holding a maggot in his fingers with a look of disgust on his face that was quickly shared by her.

"I hadn't.. hadn't planned on it." He replied quietly, still looking at the maggot.

"Do you mind?" Brooks asked, holding out his hand. Allysia made a face.

'_please tell me he's not serious._'

After handing the maggot to Brooks, he held it up to the light, inspecting it like a jewel, a smile appearing on his face.

"Ah... that's nice and ripe."

'_oh ew, what the hel- oh_'

Her inner rant was cut short when he opened up his shirt and fed held the maggot up to the pocket, where a baby crow peeked it's head out, gobbled it up, and went back to hiding.

"Jake says thank you" He said, which made her smile.

"Where'd you find him?" She asked, trying to see the bird again.

"He fell out of his nest over by the plate shop. I'm gonna look after him until he's big enough to fly."

Her smile widened as she could see that this man hadn't had a companion of sorts for a while, and she opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by the man sitting across from her.

"Oh no no no here he comes." He groaned, as a man with short-ish blonde hair sat down beside her with a wide smile on his face.

"Morning fella's, fine morning isn't it?You know why it's a fine morning, don't ya? Come one, set 'em down. I want 'em all lined up, just like a pretty little chorus line." He rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

Allysia furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and turned towards Brooks.

"What's he going on about?"

"Oh, every time there's a new delivery of people here, the boys go fishing."

This didn't help her confusion.

"Fishing, what do you mean?"

"They make bets, with money or cigarettes, on who will be the first person to break down on the first night. By the looks of it, Heywood won this time."

Flashes of the man being beat in front of her went through her mind, but she resisted the urge to wince at the memory.

"Aye Tyrell!" Heywood shouted to the table in front of them, a black man who looked to be in his 30's turned around to look at him, "You pulling infirmary duty this week?"

Tyrell nodded in response, still chewing his food.

"How's that horse of mine doing, anyway?"

"Dead" he responded, after swallowing his food. Allysia instantly looked up at him, hoping he was joking. "Hadley busted up his head pretty good. Doc had already gone home for the night. Poor bastard laid there till this morning. By then, hell there was nothing we could do."

A silence fell over those who had listening as his words sunk in, and Allysia buried her face in her hands. What the hell was wrong with this place?

"What was his name?" She peaked through her fingers to see everyone looking at the man sitting at the table beside them.

"What did you say?" Heywood asked, like he was offended.

"I was just wondering if anyone knew his name."

"What the fuck do you care new fish?" He asked nastily "Doesn't matter what his name was, he's dead."

"'How was prison, dear?' 'Oh, it was great mom, on the first night I witnessed a man get beaten to death just because he was scared out of his fucking mind'" She muttered under her breath as she took a bite out of her piece of bread.

This was going to be a long day.

**A/N: Okay, I know I'm a horrible person and it's been over a year since I've updated, and I'm sorry to say I don't have much of an excuse other than a shit load has been going on. I was almost going to leave this, but noticing that a lot of people were interested in this story, I'm going to continue it and update WAY more often than once every 484829342349 years. Again, I'm sorry, and thank you for your patience.**

**~April**


End file.
